1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to flash memory drives, and more particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drive and a method for determining available storage capacity of the USB flash drive.
2. Description of Related Art
USB flash drives are very useful and convenient. When a user has multiple USB flash drives and wants to store data onto a USB drive, he/she must plug in one USB flash drive one at a time and check available memory of each of the USB drives to find one that can hold the data. This method is inconvenient and causes wear and tear on the both drive and the computer USB connection.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for a method for determining available storage capacity of the USB flash drive, to overcome the above-mentioned problems.